The Adventures of Ashley Graham
by Haalyle
Summary: Ashley Graham needs some moments of her own, she doesn't ever seems to get the spotlight. Now she does... (There is some OOC, but that adds to the humor).
1. Ashley Learns Stuff

**AN: Have you had those times where you just wanna write a story based on Ashley? No? Well that's usual, because I don't usually either. BUT! For some weird reason I want to write one after playing some RE6… What the? I know weird…**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters… especially Ashley!**

* * *

_The Adventures of Ashley Graham_

_Chapter 1: Ashley Learns some Stuff_

* * *

_Part 1: Ashley Gets a Gun_

* * *

Ashley Graham had never used a gun and never wanted to. She would complain to everyone that it killed lives.

"Guns don't kill people, people do," Leon shrugged with reply as he shot an incoming ganado in the face stunning it.

Ashley shrugged as she patiently hid behind Leon as he did some weird melee attacks to the ganado. She didn't often care of what others thought of when it came to the topic relating to guns.

"Plus if guns killed people, why didn't the ganado just die than?" Leon asked looking at her with a smug look on his 'pretty' face.

"That's because you're using a shitty little 9mm handgun," She replied in a teenage bored manner, crossing her arms and looking at the ground dully.

He frowned and kept his mouth shut as they continued along the wet muddy trail, lightened by torches.

"Well then… have you ever used a gun?" He said, finally saying something after a good twenty minutes of what appeared to be silent sulking.

"I'm the President's daughter, what do you think?" She retorted sarcastically.

"Yes…" He looked at her with a confused face and stood there looking at her for a reply.

Is he really that bloody dirty blond? She asked herself as she sighed with anger and shook her head.

"Oh right… the whole reason why I'm actually here," He muttered slapping himself in the face with his palm, "Blond moment there."

"Yep," She agreed and followed him as they approached a group of ganados.

"Well here, I wanna see how you go," He replied with sudden anger for some unknown reason, handing her a random Blacktail pistol that she was surprised he even had.

"OK," She said looking at him a bit worried and concerned. Either this guy got hit in the head a few too many times or… yeah. She held the gun in her hands and glanced at Leon, not even bothering to ask if there was any safety or if it was loaded.

BANG!

The sudden noise and the recoil scared her as she now held onto the gun trembling. She looked at the group of ganados who were looking back at her with shocked and scared looks on their faces. One of them fell onto the ground, presumably dead.

"Wow, this is actually pretty cool," Ashley muttered to herself as she held the gun out in front of her again shot another ganado.

"I could get used to this!" She shouted with amazement with Leon just staring at her with confusion and amazement. Soon the whole group of ganados were on the ground, money and ammo was spread everywhere.

She looked at Leon happily while also holding onto the gun tightly as if not letting anyone get it.

"Are there more to kill?" Ashley asked with excitement, hopping with excitement while looking around for more ganados or just _something _to kill. Then it occurred to her suddenly. If she was really this good with a gun, what was the use of Leon anymore?

Leon was backing away from her very slowly, scared of the new expression on her face. The expression of insanity. She had such a creepy look on her face. The smile showed her now pointy teeth and her eyes brimmed with happiness. Leon now realised how stupid it was to give Ashley a gun…

"I think I've found my next target," She muttered in a dark tone, walking towards him faster.

"I hope it's the chicken!"

_To Be Continued (Maybe)…_

* * *

_Part 2: Ashley Climbs Down the Ladder_

* * *

Ashley waited above the ladder as always. It was part of her to wait for Leon to jump down and then jump down hoping to get caught by him.

Every now and then he would play tricks on her and it was starting to piss her off, so sometimes when he commanded her to do something she wouldn't obey it. Basically they were both pissed off with each other.

She looked down at him and saw him looking back up at her. At first she was confused and then she remembered.

"Oh, you pervert!" She yelled down at him annoyed, putting her hands onto her skirt pulling it further down her legs.

"Took you long enough," He laughed in reply and crossed him arms growing impatient, "Are you jumping down or not?"

"It depends," She replied and just stood there herself not doing anything. She made up her mind that she wasn't jumping down and being caught by him anymore.

"Hey, I actually wasn't looking up your skirt," He said and tapped his foot on the ground, looking at the invisible watch on his wrist to show his impatience.

"Yeah right," She replied not believing a word of it and decided to climb down the stairs to shut him up.

"Thanks goodness, my arms were beginning to feel like they were coming off," He sighed with laughter.

"Very funny, be thankful I wasn't wearing armour," She replied poking out her tongue and decided to walk ahead of him.

"If you were wearing armour _I _wouldn't need to be here," Leon replied and noticed that she was already on the move, "Hey! Wait up!"

"No pervert!" She declined and continued further on ahead, "It's not like I'm going to walk into any…"

She was cut off from the sound of a dropping cage that dropped around her. She stopped walking and looked around the cage looking for a way out, only to find none.

"Leon I could use some help here," She yelled out as zealots filled the cage. One of the attempted to grab her as she lowered to the ground and started crawling around them.

"I'm sorry I just had a call, some midget just asked if you fell into one of their '_wonderful_' traps, whatever that means," Leon replied shrugging, as he looked through the scope of the semi-automatic rifle.

"Really, someone calls this wonderful?" She asked him pointing around the cage. She continued crawling around the zealot as countless more pilled the cage, "How many of these _things_ are there?"

"Well I'm going to make a hypothesis that this castle is using an infinite amount of clones that are continuously jumping out of that hole," He replied pointing at the hole while he returned to shooting some of the zealots.

"Hey! I found a ladder!" She screamed out happily, glad to have found something and proud with herself.

"Yeah, I saw it there about two minutes ago," Leon replied checking his invisible watch again.

Ashley groaned and started to climb up the everlasting ladder. She could hear Leon still shooting some zealots as well as hear him get grabbed multiple times causing him to curse.

Ashley assumed that she was near the ladder's end but was extremely wrong as she had to continue climbing and noticed zealot falling from above. How?

"Ugh, stop trying to touch me there! That's where _NO ONE _goes!" Yelled a female voice from above as more zealots came falling down.

As Ashley finally came to the top, she looked over the edge to see a woman wearing a long red dress with a large slit down her right leg. Ashley had no idea who she was or why she was wearing something like _that _in such a situation?

The woman looked at her for a few seconds, grabbed out some sort of weird looking gun which she held out into the sky and shot.

"Your Leon's problem," She muttered before leaving. She flew up into the air and right into a wall.

Ashley started laughing until she heard something behind her. She turned around and watched as Leon climbed into view.

"How'd you get _into_ the cage?" Ashley asked him confused as he stood up.

"There was… some sort of saw… so I cut my way… inside," He replied as he heaved for air and rested on his knees, "That was a long ladder."

"You're telling me."

"I am, aren't I?" He asked her and she replied by slapping her face with her hand.

"Anyway, I saw this woman with a red dress…" Ashley muttered as she saw another ladder at the other side of the room and hoped it didn't lead to a cage.

"Oh Ada," He sighed and looked at what Ashley was looking at and moaned loudly.

Ashley shrugged and walked over to the ladder, dragging Leon by the arm with her.

"I think I have a good idea," She muttered putting her hand under her chin and looked down the ladder.

"That we're obviously going to have to climb down the ladder," Leon replied with sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

"Instead of climbing… why don't we slide?" She suggested and Leon looked at her.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

_Part 3: Ashley in the… Mercenaries?_

* * *

Mission Start appeared in large capitalised words in front of Ashley Graham as she stood all alone at a part of the village she didn't recognise.

_What is the whole point of this? _She asked herself as she walked forward slowly, aware that there were ganados everywhere, _and where is Leon?_

Too make the situation even weirder, she wondered why there was a time counter on the top left of her vision. The only time she saw one was when the island was set to detonate. She assumed that it was counting down to her demise.

She started to run around the area, looking for some sort of way to stop the count down. She found a yellow thing that had a clock icon in it. She hoped that this would help and when she collected it put more time onto the clock, at least putting some relief in her.

It was only then that she realised she had a knife. _I wonder what else I have_. She grabbed out her small attaché case and looked at her stock. She had three green herbs and one first aid spray, absolutely no weapons. This made her extremely angry and as soon as she put her case away a ganado stood there waiting to attack her.

"What do you want, huh?" Ashley asked in an angry tone as she teased the ganado with a knife, "I'm going to die anyway." She pointed at the clocked that she wondered if it were real or not.

The ganado didn't seem to care as it lunged to grab her. She took some steps back and hit the ganado in the eye with the knife. The ganado started saying a lot of things in Spanish, which Ashley couldn't understand because she didn't speak that tongue. Ashley ran closer into the ganado, continuously stabbing the ganado in the chest until she knew it was dead… which was when she was just stabbing the dirt.

More ganados appeared and Ashley only had 2 minutes, 31 seconds and 41 milliseconds to deal with them. She decided to look around for any crates or anything that would be more useful than just a knife.

She managed to find an egg and one hand grenade. So she got the ganados into a small group by running around them in a huge circle, not only making them dizzy but herself in the process.

It came down to 30 seconds left and Ashley was now sweating under pressure. Even for all those two minutes she still had only killed one ganado.

_Flashback_

_Ashley collapsed on the ground yelling at the ganados that she was following onto one side of the earth that the world was now tipping over. She couldn't get up because she made herself extremely dizzy as well as some ganados that also fell on the ground that crawled towards her and tried to grab her._

_But since they were dizzy as well, they fell over and lay there next to her. Ashley then wondered what would happen if they were drunk._

_End of Flashback_

_I knew running around in a circle would be a bad idea_, she thought to herself, _but I still did it anyway._

The clocked ticked down to one without her realizing and she screamed, ducking to the ground and covering her head.

Instead of getting a _game over_ screen, she remained living and got a results screen instead. She jumped with delight when she noticed she got one star.

"Yes! I actually got something!"

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! I'm hoping to get another three ideas to make the next part.**


	2. Ashley Teaches Leon

**AN: I'm looking forward to the adventures of Ashley; let's see how she'll do in this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Ashley teaches Leon some Lessons_

* * *

_Part 1: How to properly use Herbs_

* * *

Ashley Graham was pretty sure she knew how to use herbs more efficiently than Leon Kennedy ever could. So she decided she'd teach him how to use them.

They sat down near the Merchant because it was a place that seemed safe. Ashley grabbed some herbs from Leon's case and put them on the ground.

"OK, give me that test tube," She said holding out her hand while still looking at the herbs.

Leon instead handed her his knife as a joke. She looked at the object because it didn't feel anything like a test tube. When she noticed she was holding a knife by its handle, she glared at him. He shrugged and gave her a test tube.

"OK, so this is how you're meant to mix herbs," She explained grabbing all three different coloured herbs and putting them in her mouth.

"Uh… no Ashley," Leon shook his head and laughed at the look on her face.

She was disgusted by how sweet they tasted. It was so sweet she thought she wouldn't be able to taste anything else. She spat them back out and the mixture was an odd colour of light blue, how that happened she'd never know.

"Now you put it into the tube," She continued explaining, putting the mixture into the tube and to finish it off, put a stopper on the end of the tube so none of it could spill out.

"Ashley, your tongue's blue," Leon laughed as he took the tube from her hand and was about to put it back in the case when Ashley stopped him.

"Hang on; don't you want to heal your pretty face?" She asked him curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused and she jumped at him, scratching his face with her dirty fingernails.

After the fight that Leon didn't see coming and had no advantage over, his face was covered with red, bleeding, long scratches that covered most of his face.

"You know the herbs are going to sting right?" He told her, annoyed as he sat there acting like an experiment dummy.

"Oh, I would never want you to ever feel such pain," She sighed with sarcasm, laughing afterwards as she put some of the mixture onto her hand and spread it over Leon's face.

"Oh wow, that's doesn't hurt one bit! It's kinda refreshing," He muttered, she grabbed his chin and pushed it upwards so he'd stop talking.

"Yeah, too bad you have a blue face now," She laughed in reply, as she finished up and then put the mixture back in his case.

"That tells me you didn't rub it in enough."

Ashley restrained herself from slapping him; even though the smug look on his face made it perfectly clear he was ready for it.

* * *

_Part 2: How to Hide_

* * *

"You know how many times you've told me to hide in a damn dumpster, don't you?" Ashley asked a little annoyed. Hiding in dumpsters wasn't fun. It smelt horrible, like someone had rotted inside.

"It's not like I count," Leon shrugged in reply and looked at a dumpster they came by, so tempted to tell her to hide inside it just for fun.

"How do you think I feel? Why don't you go in there?" She asked annoyed, crossing her arms and refusing to move and inch until he did so.

"Ashley, the whole point of why dumpsters are there is for _you _to hide in them, not me!" He replied with fake shock, looking at her like she was an idiot for suggesting such a _bizarre _thing to do.

"And I've had enough of it. You have a try," She replied, pointing to the dumpster and waiting.

He shrugged, "Fine, but if anything comes call out for me."

Leon jumped into the dumpster and Ashley slammed the lid onto his head.

"Ow!" Leon yelped as he rubbed his head, glaring at Ashley with anger, "You didn't have to do that!"

"I didn't have to, but I did," She replied shrugging, but looking at a something he couldn't see. She waved and ran forward, away from Leon as the lid slammed down on him once again.

"Hello Merchant!" Ashley said with excitement as she stopped in front of the Merchant, "Do you have a name I could use to call you?"

"No, just call _me _the Merchant," He replied.

Ashley shrugged and Leon finally caught up to her, even if she was only a few feet away.

"Why is it that when Ashley is trying to 'teach' me something, you're always around?" He asked the Merchant very confused.

The Merchant shrugged and didn't reply. Leon looked at Ashley and muttered, "OK, I'm the one that shoots things and you're the one that hides, got it!"

* * *

_Part 3: How to Open a Door_

* * *

Ashley knew she was smart enough to open a door; she needed no one to help her.

"Leon, I can open doors myself," She muttered with sarcasm, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine," He muttered, letting the door close on her face causing her to scroll at him. He looked at her and shrugged, "You said you could open them yourself."

She just stayed quiet not wanting to get into an argument.

"The next door we come to, I'll let you take the pleasure of opening it for yourself," Leon muttered as they came to another door, which was double hinged… which was pretty much all the doors in the area. He was going to warn her not to get slapped in the face by the door again, but decided against it.

She walked to the door and pushed it open slowly, a cultist ganado waiting patiently behind. She jumped back with fright as the ganado just continued to whisper.

Leon sighed, "You didn't open the door with enough force!" The door closed and Leon walked to the door, kicking it open and hitting the ganado down to its knee.

"Oh! Can I suplex it?" Ashley asked with excitement, grabbing the ganado by the waist and throwing it onto the ground, flipping back up.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Leon asked confused, since when did Ashley know how to wrestle?

"Video games," She explained simply, "They teach you a lot of things."

"Weird… that sounds like de ja vu."

* * *

**AN: It took me awhile to get the idea for the third part and I know it's sadly shorter but I'll hopefully get a better more detail chapter soon.**


	3. Ashley's Somewhat Intelligent

**AN: Well, I'm managing to come up with ideas for this chapter. Let's see… it'll involve intelligence, glitches and possibly something else…**

**Disclaimer: Capcom… I do **_**NOT **_**own Resident Evil or its characters, you should know that!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ashley's somewhat Intelligent

* * *

_Part 1: Ashley vs. Regenerador_

* * *

"Shh Ashley, I hear breathing," Leon muttered quietly, motioning for her to go behind him.

Ashley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I wasn't even talking-"

He held a hand up to her face and hissed with anger. The door's lever turned upwards and the door slide upwards, revealing the rather dull grey coloured Regenerador which was breathing heavily as it walked towards them.

Leon got out his semi-automatic rifle with an infrared scope on it and aimed towards the Regenerador as Ashley waited impatiently behind him.

"Are you going to shoot it or not?" She complained making him lose his train of thought. He turned to looked at her and handed the rifle to her.

"If you're going to be so impatient about it why don't you go ahead and kill it!" He basically yelled at her and walked to the wall with frustration.

She looked into the scope and looked at the red Plaga like things. She tried to keep her hand still, but she was shaking so much she couldn't shoot. Soon the Regenerador was so close to her it almost slapped her.

"Shit!" Leon yelled, jumping out in front of her, pushing her to the ground and getting smacked to the ground by the Regenerador.

Ashley handed him back his rifle and sighed, nodding a little. She was going to keep her mouth shut from now on.

They ran around the Regenerador and Leon closed the shutter. They heard the Regenerador breathe from behind the shutter, making Ashley on edge.

They heard another Regenerador coming toward them and this time Ashley waited patiently, until the Regenerador they left behind opened the door and walked slowly towards her.

"Behind us! Behind us!" She screamed into Leon's ear, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Stop it!" He yelled he's teeth hurting from how much she was shaking him. He turned to look at her, picked her up and ran away from the Regeneradors.

After slamming a metal door shut, he put her on the ground.

"Seriously Ashley, don't do that! I couldn't aim because you were shaking me so much. If you do that again I swear to god…" He sighed, "Just don't do that again, okay?"

Ashley nodded silently, too scared to speak. The Regeneradors opened the door and this time Leon managed to take them out without Ashley doing anything.

"OK," Leon sighed to himself, pushing the red button to get the shutter up, only to hear it get stuck. He silently cursed as they went to the shutter.

"Leave it to me Leon," Ashley muttered as she crawled underneath the shutter to open it, without Leon saying anything.

She pulled the lever down for the shutter to open, glad that there were no Regeneradors around to get scared by.

"What are ya buying?" The Merchant asked around the corner making Ashley jump out of her skin, running straight back to Leon when the shutter opened.

* * *

_Part 2: Ashley vs. Doors_

* * *

"What is that thing?!" Ashley asked in disgust as an Iron Madian got up from the garbage they had just landed in.

"A Regenerador with spikes," Leon replied, moving back away from it using his semi-auto rifle again.

She sighed looking at the lever to the door. Leon pushed it up and they went through, he closed the shutter again to the Regenerador couldn't get in.

"Uh… they can open doors…" Ashley muttered and Leon sighed, putting Ashley into a dumpster where she wanted to protest, if the Iron Madian hadn't of operated the lever.

Ashley waited in the dumpster for god knows how long; she couldn't see anything in the dark dumpster and did her best not to say anything.

Finally Leon whistled the all clear; she climbed out of the dumpster and got annoyed when she noticed that the way to him was closed.

"Ashley, you operated the lever back in the other place, what makes you think you can't operate it now?" Leon told her, waiting on the other side of the shutter.

"I am not programed to open these shutters," Ashley monotony replied, making no attempt to pull the lever.

"Programed? Ashley you aren't a robot," Leon sighed, having to operate the lever on the opposite side.

"Why wait for me to open it anyway when you have a lever?" She asked with confusion.

"Well I expected you to open it," He replied shrugging, "Now help me move this blockage in the path, I think it was put here deliberately for some reason."

* * *

_Part 3: Ashley vs. Leon_

* * *

"Ashley, you don't think you could scream any louder?" Leon asked her sarcastically, looking at her with an angered expression.

"You want me to put my voice up to a higher pitch?" She asked with the same amount of sarcasm, putting her hands on her hips.

"I swear to god, we are not going to make it out of here alive!" Leon screamed the heavens, falling onto his knees and putting his face in his hands.

"Dramatic much," Ashley sighed, but panicked, "You're not going to leave me here are you?"

Leon peeked through his fingers to look at her, "I didn't think of that."

"Are we going to keep going? My finger nails are really dirty and it's making me frustrated," Ashley complained, checking out her nails and sighing.

Leon got up from his dramatic breakdown and they continued on, going up to the stairs.

"See, it's almost morning!" Ashley yelped, pointing at the sun rising in the distance past the Merchant.

Leon sighed with frustration, they were so close to almost getting out and he almost gave up. He purchased a rocket launcher from the Merchant and they made their way to the elevator.

"Hm, stay here," Leon muttered silently, walking away from her without another word.

Ashley shook her head and waited near the elevator as it went up.

This had been the worst experience of her life and she couldn't wait to drive people crazy by complaining about it. Like seriously, one of her nails was broken from scratching Leon in the face to test out her herbs, she wasn't too sure where it had gone but by judging that the scar hadn't disappeared from his face the nail was probably dug somewhere in his skin.

_Yuck_, she mentally shrugged herself, not wanting to think about it further. She felt so dirty, her hair was extremely grubby, her clothing stuck to her and she felt absolutely tired.

She was too busy thinking to herself that she didn't see a woman fly past her. All she saw was a flash of pink and it was gone within seconds. Ashley shrugged thinking it was her imagination.

The elevator came back down and Leon looked at her urgently.

"We need to get off this island now; it's going to blow any minute!" He yelled at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her through a hole in the wall.

"It's going to WHAT!?" She screamed in his ear as they hurried over to a drop down point.

Leon jumped down waiting for her at the bottom, not giving her a reply.

She quickly jumped down as she noticed a countdown above her head. She pointed at it and looked confused. Leon shrugged and they continued through the cave till they came to a jet ski.

"Damnit," Ashley silently cursed as Leon put the key into the key hole and went on it.

"You better bloody hold on or I swear to god!" Leon yelled at her as she sat behind him and put her hands around his waist.

"OK, I understand the urgency… JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!" She yelled in his hear, almost making him lose his control over the jet ski, almost running into a rock.

They managed to make it out of the island but not without Ashley falling off the jet ski.

"Oh my god," Leon sighed, turning the jet ski around, looking for her.

She got up and took a huge breath screaming, "LEON!"

"Screw it!" He yelled back driving away from her, leaving her to tread water.

"Son of a -"

* * *

**AN: Once again it was the third one I had trouble with, but I managed it!**


	4. Ashley's Somewhat Useful

**AN: So I finished RE4 for the 54****th**** time and I managed to come up with a few ideas, if it'll make three parts that'll be brilliant, but I think it'll only make two to be honest.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. I separate Ashley from that group; she pissed me off enough today. I also do not own PewDiePie's name in anyway whatsoever! (Mention only).**

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to Ashley Graham, that annoying, screaming girl who always got in the way and when she wasn't in the way, kept getting taken. Although, this whole story is basically dedicated to her!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Ashley's somewhat useful

* * *

_Part 1: Oil Lanterns & Rage_

* * *

Ashley was all alone with only herself to talk to. Well her and a few ganado cultists, who she knew weren't all that talkative and not in her language either.

She needed to find a way back to Leon and standing there doing nothing wasn't going to get her anywhere.

_Quit standing here like a chicken Ashley. God knows what Leon's doing out there! _Her inner thoughts told her. She walked up to a typewriter and looked at it. _Who the hell leaves a typewriter here!?_

Ashley ignored the fact that you could save your progress on a typewriter, than again she didn't think her life was a game even if she had seen Leon run into the wall multiple times and hearing someone say that the battery had gone flat, but she would often shake it out of her mind, thinking it was just her imagination, even if Leon had told her that he wasn't trying to walk into the wall.

She walked towards the closest ganado cultist and calmly walked past him, walking towards the closed shutter.

The ganado yelled out at her in a rude way, pointing a dirty finger at her.

"How dare you!" She said back. He gave her a confused look but ignored it and started toward her.

She backed away and bumped into a wooden table. She looked at the wooden table and smiled. There was a lit oil lantern. She knew what she had to do.

"Do you really want me that badly?" She asked the ganado, and once again he gave her a confused look.

_What a stupid question Ashley, you were kidnapped and only one guy was sent out to rescue you, think about it Ashley, are you really that important_…

Ashley's inner rage started to burst out. She started a loud ear piercing scream and threw the oil lantern at the ganado. She continued screaming at it even when it was on the ground.

The ganado got back up and held his hands over his ears.

Ashley ran around him and to another oil lantern nearby.

"No one cares for me!" She screamed, throwing the lantern at the ganado then running over to the crank for another oil lantern, "My dad doesn't care for me, Mom doesn't either, and I know Leon doesn't because he always leaves me in a goddamn dumpster!"

The ganado continued walking towards her, not really caring for whatever the hell it was she was saying.

She threw the last oil lantern in the room at the ganado and this time he was dead.

"Ha!" She laughed, pointing at the ground where the ganado had vanished. She turned away and crawled under two spaces to the next room, where there were three more oil lanterns and another cultist ganado.

"But I'll show them! I don't care if they don't care about me! I'll care about myself!" She yelled, throwing an oil lantern at the ganado in a fit of rage.

The ganado decided he would rather his life over the girl. She was obviously PMSing and that was dangerous to be around, so he ran out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going!? Get back here!?" Ashley yelled out to the ganado and soon heard a door slam behind him. _Stupid things don't even finish what their meant to do, which is die!_

Ashley sighed, depressingly, best not to rage and just return to a normal girl who had absolutely no life out of being kidnapped.

"Heh, wish I caught this on tape. Then I could have shown Leon what I'm really made of… but I kinda did when I was using that gun, ha, that was funny," She laughed to herself as she started turning the crank.

* * *

_Part 2: Ashley's Dodging Skills_

* * *

Ashley ducked as Leon aimed his shotgun at the horde of ganados behind her.

"Since when was there ever this many ganados at one time on screen," Ashley heard a voice say from somewhere, but ignored it as she thought it was just her own thoughts.

"You know, I never thought you'd be so cooperative Ashley," Leon told her as he shot three ganados at once.

"Can I get up now?" Ashley asked unsure, keeping herself looking at the ground with her arms over her head.

"Sure go ahead," Leon replied, putting his aim down away from her. She got up but felt like something was still next to her and ducked back down again.

The Regenerador slapped her to the ground, leaving her with yellow health…

_Since when was my health ever yellow or green or red anyway!? I'm not a bloody traffic light! _Ashley thought as she jumped back up and ducked back down multiple times, making Leon extremely angry.

"Could you stay down!?" Leon asked her loudly, "I can't shoot with you jumping around like an idiot!"

"You want me to stay down when that thing's going to kill me!?" She replied with worry, ducking back onto the ground.

"Yes I do!" He shouted, shooting at the thing anyway.

"I must in Mercenaries or something, since when were there ganados and Regeneradors in the same room," Said the mysterious voice once again, this time Ashley had to speak up.

"Do you hear that?" Ashley asked Leon, as she continued to look at the ground.

"You can get up now," Leon replied rolling his eyes. She got up and ran straight up to him again. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, "Personal space Ashley."

"Do you hear that?" Ashley repeated, looking at the ceiling of the room.

"Yeah I did, someone acting as if their playing some sort of video game," Leon replied with a shrug, "Guess it's just the environment we're in, and we'll be out soon so I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"Shit, the battery's flat!" A girl muttered and sighed.

"I think we have a problem… I can't seem to move."

* * *

_Bonus Part_

* * *

_**Details: Not entirely focused around Ashley, but it is mainly.**_

* * *

Ashley Graham sat in the corner of the dirty little storage room. She hugged the barrel as if it were her mother and wondered if anyone was going to save her. She didn't know where she was. At first she was in an even messier room that was in some sort of village and now she was in a room filled with barrels. She breathed a sigh of relief; thank goodness PewDiePie was not here.

"OK, red twice, green four and blue once," Ashley heard a girl mutter logically.

Ashley heard something come close to the door and she braced herself with a wooden stick, waiting for whatever was on the other side of the door.

The door opened slowly and before Ashley saw who it was, she threw the stick at them.

"Hey!"

"Get away!" Ashley yelled, running away from the corner of the room she had been resting in and running to another bunch of barrels. She seemed to think they'd save her or something.

"Almost killed me there!" The girl said once again and Ashley was suddenly paying more attention to the disembodied voice rather than the man in front of her.

"Who said that?" Ashley asked the ceiling, suddenly standing up, making the guy (who was crouching front of her) face her skirt.

"Hey! Breaking the fourth wall much!" The girl called out as if accusing something.

"There is no fourth wall. This isn't a TV show or movie, this is my life!" Ashley yelled out, accidently slapping Leon to the ground when she suddenly whipped out another wooden stick from somewhere.

"Uh, yeah there is! I'm playing Resident Evil 4!" The girl shouted out to her. And now there was suddenly a fight going between the girl that wasn't there and Ashley.

"Wait… I've heard that before," Leon muttered, only for Ashley to hit him with the stick.

"Resident Evil 4 my ass!" Ashley yelled to the ceiling, "No one here is important enough to be in a video game."

"Uh, I state otherwise," Leon replied, getting up and dusting himself, "I'm here to save you by the way."

"Yeah right, a skinny guy like you save me? I'd rather that guy who punched the crap out of a boulder," Ashley replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's Resident Evil 5… how would you know that?" The girl asked with confusion.

"He was in Resident Evil 1 right?" Ashley asked the ceiling.

"Uh, I'm not in the ceiling Ashley," The girl muttered, "I'm controlling Leon here."

"Oh crap! I knew these games weren't ever meant to be played by girls," Leon muttered quietly, getting a glare from Ashley.

"So where should I look?"

"At Leon idiot!" The girl yelled out.

And then the swearing began…

* * *

**AN: With the whole battery thing, I've been playing RE4 on my Wii rather than PS2 or 3 and it's always at 2 bars when I go to play the game.**

**The girl who's yelling at the TV is me if you haven't noticed XD **


End file.
